undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sewers/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of The Sewers. Issue 2 : "It's a safety issue. There is no question about that." - Ken McEldowny "Gimme them hammers." The former inmate says. The brown hunter boots is planted in the water, mixed with piss, shit, puke, blood, and god knows what. The bottom of his dirty jeans are soaked. In his military jacket a few screwdrivers have their places in the left pocket. The right pocket is filled with cigarettes, drugs and .38 Special rounds. His beared face joins his half long brown hair, as he reaches for the tovels. His name is Andy J. Rhett. He got arrested just a day before the outbreak; Trying to rob Neil & Lillian's Cafeteria. A former police officer, still in his uniform, let Andy free from his cell as the outbreak started. The reason was that he was Andy's brother; Brad F. Rhett. The other survivors hated those two, but they had to live with them. "You got it, bro." Brad says, and hands the toolbox to Andy. The two brothers are keeping guard at the drain. While doing this, they tries to secure the entrance even more; Two cars won't hold more than a couple of zombies, so the brothers is trying to use some chicken fence to secure the part of the drain, that isn't secured by the cars. Only way in and out would then be through the cars, but it'll be safe enough if they make a couple of layers; Maybe 4 or 5. The zombies won't then be able to get into the sewers. "How is it going?" Liam coughs as he approaches the brothers. Even Liam don't likes the brothers, but presuming that the military will come soon, he just pretends that he likes them. Even though the brothers don't like the survivors neither. The brothers look at Liam with a look that says: "Screw you" "It goes. Only couple zombies. Took care of 'em." Andy says and turns around to begin with the second layer of fence. The sound of footsteps is to be heard; Fast footsteps. Rushing. Then Hansi is visible in the darkness of the sewers. Hansi lived in germany most of his life, and moved to Pennystown three years ago. He worked as lawyer in a town far away. Seeing Hansi is a bad thing; Something's always wrong according to Hansi. Liam closes his eyes, Andy continues working on the fence, Brad turns around. "What the fucking... What are you fucking doing?" Hansi cries out. Still in his suit, with the suitcase constantly in his hands, he might be the survivor with the most hope. Sadly enough, he is also the biggest asshole, not counting the Rhett brothers. "Morning, boss." Andy says. Mostly, Andy is the man who talked. Brad doesn't need talking; His eyes speak for him. "What are you doing? You are blocking the entrance?" Hansi looks at Liam, who has closed eyes. "Goodspeed, wake up." Liam opens his eyes and looks at Hansi. After a few seconds he closes them again. No sleep in three days. Three days they has been in the sewers. Three days since hell broke lose. "We're securing it, Hansi." Andy murmurs as he reaches for a bigger hammer; This one covered in blood. Probably used by Andy or Brad to smash the brain of a zombie. "The military can be here every second, and you're blocking the entrance?" Hansi continues. "Military?" Andy laughs, with his crispy laugh. "Boss, nobody coming. It been three days since them zombies started to eat people. Nobody coming, boss." "Optimistic, huh?" Hansi says with an angry face. "Then let it be... But when the military arrives I want it fucking down!" "Whatever, boss." Andy murmurs. Hansi isn't the leader, but Andy and Brad keep joking with him trying to take charge. "Go take a break." Liam suddenly says to the brothers. "Whaddaya say?" Andy turns around. Not angry, just curious. "It's my shift. Guarding. Me and Hansi." Liam's voice is sleepy and crushed. "Go take the others shift. We're fine here." Andy says, turning around and continuing on the fence. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues